Itu Tidak Mungkin (Sequel Runaway)
by Akai girl
Summary: Karena Sasuke ada hanya untuk Naruto dan Naruto akan ada untuk Sasuke. QaQ. Maaf summary gak jelas langsung cekidot aja.


Itu Tidak Mungkin! (Sequel Runaway)

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story mine

Pair : SasuNaru

Rate : T

Genre : Romance

Warn : Fluffy, Gaje, cerita pasaran, typo, dll.

* * *

><p>Balasan Review di Runaway (buat yang nggak login) :<p>

LoveSasuNaru : hehe, ya Sasuke emang brengsek banget

Nope : ok

onyx sky : ok

noob : makasih. Sasuke emang brengsek. Dia itu kan pemuda urakan terus diubah sama Naru.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sasuke menaikkan kedua kakinya di atas bangku panjang di kelas. Ia sedang sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri tak memperdulikan suasana kelasnya yang mulai sepi.

Dosen bermasker yang mengajar di kelasnya tidak hadir hari ini.

"Teme. Kenapa kau selalu memakai jaketku!" Sasuke melirik pemuda pirang di sebelahnya yang tengah membaca buku setebal kamus.

Pemuda pirang yang baru 3 minggu ini menjadi kekasihnya. Pertemuan awal mereka tidak terduga sama sekali karena ia yang dulunya lurus, dibelokkan oleh pemuda pirang itu. Jadi, intinya jangan dekat-dekat dengan pemuda manis itu selain Sasuke.

Namun akhir-akhir ini mereka jarang bertemu, Naruto terlalu sibuk dengan kegiatannya. Bahkan saat waktu luang pemuda itu masih saja belajar. Setiap kali mereka bersama hanya untuk mendapati Sasuke yang tidur dan Naruto tengah sibuk membaca buku-bukunya.

"Hn. dingin." Balasnya tanpa intonasi tinggi rendah dalam nada bicaranya.

"Tak seharusnya orang yg kedinginan membuka jaketnya." Tunjuk Naruto terarah pada lengan jaketnya melorot sebelah memperlihatkan kaos hitam tanpa lengan dan pundak alabasternya.

"Aku tak terbiasa." Sasuke mendekat tanpa disadari oleh kekasih pirangnya. "Tapi kau tetap mencintaiku kan." Bisiknya tepat di telinga Naruto.

"Gyaa.." Naruto berteriak keras, menjauhkan dirinya beberapa meter menjaga jarak dari Sasuke.

Beberapa orang yang masih berada di sana tak mempedulikan 2 orang itu sebab sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing2. Sasuke mendekat Naruto menjauh, "Kau ingat kapan terakhir kita melakukan'nya'? "

"T-tidak, aku tidak mau. Aku harus belajar. Apa kau tidak belajar, eh?"

"Aku sudah mempelajari semuanya."

"Kau sudah mempelajari semuanya tentang mata kuliahmu? Kapan?" Naruto melemparkan tatapan menyelidik pada sasuke.

"Sejak aku tidak mengikuti kelas. Aku mempelajari mata kuliahku." Sasuke menepuk puncak kepala Naruto. "Sudahlah kau jangan terlalu stres, kau kan harus tetap berpikir logis dalam ilmu psikolog"

Tangan sasuke turun mengelus pipi tembem Naruto yang kenyal. Rona merah samar mulai muncul  
>disekitar pipi Naruto.<p>

Naruto menganguk singkat, mengenggam tangan alabaster sasuke yg dingin. Ia hanya berharap kerja kerasnya selama ini terbayarkan oleh karena itu ia terus belajar untuk mencapai tujuannya.

"Jadi ayo kita melakukannya."

Bisikan menggoda Sasuke ditelinganya membuyarkan lamunan Naruto. Sasuke menubrukkan dirinya menindih tubuh Naruto dibawahnya. Posisi mereka terhalangi oleh meja, tidak akan ada yang tahu apa yang dilakukan 2 orang pemuda itu.

"Gyaa..!"

Selanjutnya kalian bayangkan sendiri apa yg terjadi..

.

.  
>Baru satu bulan merasakan bangku kuliah hari ini kelas yang sama yg kebetulan diikuti Sasuke dan Naruto mengadakan tes mendadak. (ini ngarang, jelas banget)<p>

Sasuke terlihat begitu tenang berbeda jauh dengan pemuda pirang di sebelahnya yang membuka tutup bukunya semenjak berad di ruangan itu.

Tampak pancaran kebahagiaan yang samar diwajah datar sasuke. Ia rindu dengan kekasihnya sejak tidak bertemu 2 hari yg lalu. Namun kekasih pirangnya lebih sibuk dengan buku membuatnya sedikit cemburu.

Seorang pria bersurai perak dengan masker yang selalu menutupi sebagian wajah dan sebelah matany memasuki ruangan dan segera memulai tes yang berlangsung selama 3 jam.

Naruto keluar dari ruangan yang berubah suram sejak 3 jam yg lalu. Beberapa orang masih di dalam untuk menyelesaikan tes mereka. Sasuke telah keluar lebih dulu dari pada murid lain.

"Dobe." Naruto menengok ke arah bangku taman di mana sesosok pemuda raven memakai sweater  
>biru lengan panjang duduk disana. Sasuke telah cukup berubah menjadi pemuda normal karena Naruto.<p>

Sasuke menutup mulutnya menahan tawa melihat penampilan Naruto. Rambut pirang yg biasa tertata kini tampak berantakan juga terdapat warna hitam yg menghiasi bagian bawah matanya.

Mendudukan diri di sebelah Sasuke kemudian ia memejamkan mata, kebiasaan yg selalu ia lakukan saat lelah.

"..."

Sasuke mengernyitkan alis tidak biasanya Naruto setenang ini. Ia menoleh mendapati Naruto memejamkan mata, dadanya naik turun dengan teratur. Hembusan nafasnya terdengar pelan dengan bibir yang sedikit terbuka.

Sasuke mengambil kesimpulan pemuda itu sedang tidur. Ia menarik pundak Naruto dengan perlahan takut membangunkan pemuda itu, menidurkan kepala Naruto pada pahanya.

Sasuke tersenyum memandangi wajah manis Naruto yg terlelap dalam pangkuannya dengan jelas. Sebuah ide melintas di kepalanya. Sasuke menundukkan tubuhnya sehingga wajahnya mendekat pada Naruto.

5 cm

4 cm

Sasuke memejamkan kedua matanya, bibirnya semakin mendekat pada bibir Naruto yang sedikit terbuka.

3 cm

2 cm

Kelopak mata yang menampakkan iris sapphire cerah itu mengerjap.

1 cm

Iris saphire itu terbelalak lebar saat kesadarannya telah terkumpul. Bibir Sasuke menyentuh permukaan lembut bibir Naruto. Namun..

DUAK

"Ittai.." Lirih Sasuke datar. Tak nampak sama sekali ekspresi sakit disana.

"Ini salahmu sendiri Teme, menciumku di tempat umum."

.

.

Keesokan harinya hasil tes telah dikeluarkan. Tidak banyak orang yang melihat papan bahkan cenderung sepi. Pupil beriris saphire itu tak lepas dari deretan nama rumit yang ditempel di balik kaca. Ia terus menelusuri, mencari namanya dalam daftar dari bawah hingga keatas namun tak juga ia melihatnya.

Sedangkan pemuda serba hitam disebelahnya menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada. Menatap tak tertarik papan berlapis kaca di hadapannya.

Senyum tipis terukir dibibirnya karena ia sudah mengetahui namanya pasti berada di urutan teratas namun bukan hal itu yang membuatnya senang. Urutan kedua dibawahnya dengan hasil yang hanya berbeda 3 digit angka adalah nama kekasihnya, Uzumaki Naruto.

"Dobe, lihatlah" Sasuke menunjuk kertas paling pojok.

"Nani?" Naruto bertanya sembari masih melakukan pencariannya.

"Hn." Gumaman Sasuke yang dimengerti Naruto sebagai tanda kekesalannya.

"Baiklah-baiklah." Naruto membaca nama yang tertulis di urutan pertama adalah nama Sasuke.

Ia tak menyangka Sasuke akan menepati posisi pertama melampaui semua murid di universitas. Kemudian ia membaca urutan kedua, namanya tercantum disana.

"T-teme. Itu tidak mungkin kan."

Naruto menatap tak percaya pada hasil dihadapannya. ia menerjang Sasuke, memeluknya erat. Tawa bahagia tak lepas dari mereka berdua.

Bertemu dan menjalani hari-hari bersama Sasuke adalah hal terindah yang tak akan dilupakannya. Meski roda takdir tak lagi berpihak padanya, ia tak akan melupakan saat-saat yang ia lalui bersama Sasuke, seorang yg paling ia cinta.

Cinta mereka tulus tak hanya ada nafsu.

Karena Sasuke ada hanya untuk Naruto dan Naruto akan ada untuk Sasuke.

FIN

.

.

OMAKE

Surai pirang cerah itu telah memudar terhias helaian rambutnya yang mulai memutih termakan waktu. Jemarinya yg keriput mengelus sebuah kertas foto dalam gengamannya.

Noda kekuningan telah mengotori bagian ujungnya seakan memperlihatkan berapa lamanya kertas kucel itu telah bertahan selama ini.

Tampak dua orang pemda yang diabadikan dalam kertas kucel itu. Salah satunya bersurai pirang cerah adalah dirinya yang berpose dengan menjulurkan lidahnya ke samping kiri. Sedangkan salah seorang lagi pemuda bersurai raven dengan bentuk layaknya pantat ayam berdiri di belakang dengan ekspresi datar dan tangan terlipat di depan dada.

Aura bahagia terpancar dari dua orang bersurai kontras tersebut. Ingatannya kembali menerawang pada saat-saat yang telah berlalu dalam hidupnya. Kenangan saat bersama pemuda yang dicintainya, pemuda urakan yang berusaha berubah demi dirinya.

Rasa sesak mulai menyelimuti dadanya. Iris sapphire itu mengerjap ketika pandangannya mulai mengabur.

Kemudian setetes cairan bening jatuh dari iris sewarna batu sapphire miliknya. Cairan bening itu perlahan menuruni pipinya yang tak lagi tembam dan membasahi kertas dalam genggamannya.

Pria itu segera menghapus cairan bening yang mengaburkan pandangannya ketika mendengar derap langkah kaki.

.

BRAK

Pintu kayu mahoni yang dibuka dengan sedikit dorongan kuat membuatnya terlonjak kaget. Untungnya pria tua itu tak memiliki riwayat penyakit jantung.

"Kakek."

Teriakan berasal dari bocah kecil bersurai jabrik hitam. Bocah kecil itu dengan riang berlari menerjangnya yang duduk di kursi santai.

"Konohamaru." Pria tua itu memeluk erat bocah kecil berusia selitar 5 tahun dalam pangkuannya. Bocah itu masih saja manja diusianya yang telah menginjak 5 tahun.

"Dia ingin ramen darimu, Naruto-kun." ucap sosok wanita tua yang berdiri di ambang pintu.

Surai hitamnya yang dulu terurai indah kini telah berubah hampir keseluruhan berwarna putih digelung tinggi keatas. Wanita itu tetap saja cantik walaupun telah menjadi nenek-nenek. Pria itu tertawa kecil,

"Begitulah Konohamaru, Hinata-chan." Jemarinya menyentil hidung kecil bocah yang dipanggilnya Konohamaru.

"Pergilah ke dapur dan minta pada ibumu. Ok."

Konohamaru mengganguk antusias. Turun dari pangkugan kakeknya dan segera berlari pergi dengan gumaman yang tidak jelas khas anak-anak.

Sekarang hanya sepasang suami istri yang telah menginjak usia senja dalam ruangan itu. Hinata mendekat ketika ia mendapati sesuatu dalam gengaman suaminya.

"Kau masih mengingatnya, Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata lirih. Pandangannya beralih pada keheningan langit malam dibalik jendela seraya mendekati sang pria tua.

Pria tua mengganguk singkat, "Aku tak akan bisa melupakannya"

Hening. Tak ada jawaban dari bibir Hinata. Pandangan iris violetnya menyendu. Mereka berdua terlarut pada pikiran masing-masing untuk beberapa saat yang canggung.

"Terimakasih kau telah bersamaku selama ini."

Naruto menjulurkan kedua tangannya, meraih pinggang ramping Hinata dalam dekapannya. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam, menyembunyikan kesedihan dibalik raut wajahnya yang selalu terlihat tanpa beban.

"Aku akan selalu mencintaimu, Naruto-kun." Hinata tersenyum tulus. Mengelus surai pirang lembut suaminya yang telah kehilangan kecerahannya.

Dua pemuda yang terlanjur bersama dalam ikatan yang tak sehasusnya terjalin. Cinta mereka tabu dan tak direstui. Pada akhirnya mereka harus menguntai kehidupan di jalannya masing-masing.

"Otou-san, Okaa-san, makan malam," terdengar seruan yang berasal dari luar ruangan. Hinata melepaskan pelukannya. "Ha'i," balasnya lirih.

"Dia pasti juga telah bahagia. Jadi jangan terus bersedih Naruto-kun" Hinata telah menghilang di balik pintu setelah mengucapkannya.

Pria tua itu mengulas senyum tipis. Menerawang jauh pada kegelapan langit malam yang begitu kelam. Warna kelam yang sama persis dengan iris pria yangg ia cintai.

"Aku tak akan melupakanmu, Sasuke." gumamnya.

Fin beneran

* * *

><p>Makasih buat yang udah review di Runaway :<p>

LoveSasuNaru~ Nope~ onyx sky~ noob~ ukkychan~ versetta~ hanazawa kay~ zadita uchiha~ Ryuusuke583~ Aiko Michishige~ saphire always for onyx~ ghighichan twinsangels~ uzumakinamikazehaki~ Ineedtohateyou~

Terimakasih banyak pada Reviewer, reader yang mampir dan baca ceritaku, Fave maupun follownya.

Bye

Ketemu lagi dilain fic


End file.
